howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5
Living on the Edge Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.07.41.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.53.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.10.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.31.png I've got her.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.58.png Hiccup about to kiss Astrid on the forehead.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg LivingontheEdge(18).jpg LivingontheEdge(17).jpg LivingontheEdge(16).jpg HiccupandToothless(351).jpg HiccupandToothless(350).jpg LivingontheEdge(15).jpg HiccupandToothless(349).jpg LivingontheEdge(13).jpg LivingontheEdge(11).jpg LivingontheEdge(10).jpg LivingontheEdge(8).jpg LivingontheEdge(6).jpg LivingontheEdge(5).jpg LivingontheEdge(2).jpg LivingontheEdge.jpg HiccupandToothless(348).jpg HiccupandToothless(347).jpg Garff season 5 (15).png Garff season 5 (14).png Garff season 5 (6).png Garff season 5 (5).png Garf 142.png Garf 141.png Garf 140.png Garf 139.png Garf 138.png Garf 130.png Garf 129.png Garf 128.png Garf 127.png Garf 126.png Garf 125.png Garf 124.png Garf 123.png Garf 122.png Garf 121.png Garf 120.png Sandbusted Astrid smiling after Hiccup tells her that she is the only gift he needs.jpg Right before Hiccup and Astrid share a hug.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 1 - season 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 2 - season 5.jpg Still hugging.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 11.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 10.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 9.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 07.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 06.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 8.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 7.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 6.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 5.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 3.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 2.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 1.png Sandbuster 84.png Sandbusted.jpg HiccupandToothless(361).jpg HiccupandToothless(360).jpg HiccupandToothless(359).jpg HiccupandToothless(358).jpg HiccupandToothless(357).jpg HiccupandToothless(356).jpg HiccupandToothless(355).jpg HiccupandToothless(354).jpg HiccupandToothless(353).jpg HiccupandToothless(352).jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-season-5-3.jpg Beserker Island bridge 3.jpg Astrid and Heather hugging Something Rotten.jpg View of the benches in the beserker arena.jpg Side view of Beserker Island.jpg SRoBI(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(364).jpg SRoBI(3).jpg HiccupandToothless(363).jpg HiccupandToothless(362).jpg Skrill hedge.jpg Sleuther 21.png Snotlout's Angels SnotloutsAngels-BeansMaybe.PNG SnotloutsAngels-Potato.PNG RttE S5 sneak Hicctooth.jpg A Matter of Perspective Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.37.20.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.39.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.39.30.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.40.10.png Sentinel 55.png Sentinel 54.png Sentinel 32.png Sentinel 31.png Hiccup and Astrid holding hands A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid heading in for the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid coming out of the kiss.jpg AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit4.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit7.PNG HiccupandToothless(390).jpg HiccupandToothless(389).jpg HiccupandToothless(388).jpg HiccupandToothless(387).jpg HiccupandToothless(386).jpg HiccupandToothless(385).jpg HiccupandToothless(384).jpg HiccupandToothless(383).jpg HiccupandToothless(382).jpg HiccupandToothless(381).jpg HiccupandToothless(380).jpg HiccupandToothless(379).jpg HiccupandToothless(378).jpg HiccupandToothless(377).jpg HiccupandToothless(376).jpg HiccupandToothless(375).jpg HiccupandToothless(374).jpg HiccupandToothless(373).jpg HiccupandToothless(372).jpg AMatterofPerspective(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(371).jpg AMatterofPerspective(2).jpg HiccupandToothless(370).jpg AMatterofPerspective.jpg HiccupandToothless(368).jpg HiccupandToothless(391).jpg AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit7.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit4.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-Hiccup.PNG Return of Thor Bonecrusher Dawn of Destruction Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.08.45.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.12.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.13.12.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.15.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.16.47.png DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass1.PNG Hiccup and Astrid having walked up to each other.jpg Hiccup having put his hand on Astrid's back.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.18.06.png Have we really been doing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking out at the sea.jpg But at the same time.jpg Time with you is important.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup Dawn of Destruction.jpg Astrid still hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and hiccup hugging each other.jpg A matter of pers2.jpg Just for being you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Dawn of Destruction.jpg DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass2.PNG All the trouble they can get into.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.20.42.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.28.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.39.png A moonlit.jpg HiccupandToothless(396).jpg HiccupandToothless(395).jpg DawnofDestruction(5).jpg DawnofDestruction(4).jpg DawnofDestruction(3).jpg The Wings of War, Part 1 Hiccup Haddock is the wisest.jpg Most talented.jpg brave dragon trainer on earth.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg How did you.jpg seastack anywhere.jpg Astrid having sat down beside Hiccup.jpg You want to talk about it.jpg Not particualarly.jpg Well I do.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastack.jpg Made to do it.jpg I know wings of war.jpg We all know Hiccup.jpg But that doesn't change.jpg So much like a warrior.jpg It's kind of the same thing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastacks 2.jpg HiccupandToothless(413).jpg HiccupandToothless(412).jpg HiccupandToothless(411).jpg HiccupandToothless(410).jpg HiccupandToothless(409).jpg HiccupandToothless(408).jpg HiccupandToothless(407).jpg HiccupandToothless(406).jpg TheWingsofWarPt1(2).jpg HiccupandToothless(405).jpg HiccupandToothless(404).jpg HiccupandToothless(403).jpg HiccupandToothless(402).jpg HiccupandToothless(401).jpg HiccupandToothless(400).jpg HiccupandToothless(399).jpg HiccupandToothless(398).jpg TheWingsofWarPt1.jpg HiccupandToothless(397).jpg The Wings of War, Part 2 Deathlout 6.png Deathlout 7.png Deathlout 16.png Deathlout 17.png Deathlout 18.png Deathlout 19.png RttE S5 sneak.jpg Deathlout 27.png Well get ready.jpg Shocked.png TheWingsofWarPt2(4).jpg HiccupandToothless(414).jpg TheWingsofWarPt2(6).jpg TheWingsofWarPt2(5).jpg HiccupandToothless(416).jpg HiccupandToothless(415).jpg Hiccup's DE.jpg No Dragon Left Behind Rtte S5 Deathsong.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.01.52.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.03.32.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.05.57.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.06.15.png Garff Season 5 (53).png Garff Season 5 (52).png Garff Season 5 (50).png Garff Season 5 (27).png Garff Season 5 (26).png Garff Season 5 (25).png Snuffnut Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._02.29.50.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.08.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.31.29.png Searching for Oswald... and Chicken Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.28.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.44.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.59.png Sleuther 41.png Sleuther 43.png Sleuther 44.png Sleuther 45.png Sleuther 46.png Sleuther 68.png Sleuther 69.png Sleuther 70.png Sleuther 71.png Sleuther 72.png Sleuther 77.png Sleuther 78.png Sleuther 87.png Sleuther 98.png Sleuther 104.png Sleuther 111.png Sleuther 112.png Sleuther 113.png Sleuther 114.png Sleuther 115.png Sleuther 116.png Sleuther 117.png Sins of the Past Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.32.35.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.03.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.36.png Gifs Hiccstrid forehead kiss.gif Hiccstrid Matter of Perspective kiss.gif Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Gallery